Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
Synopsis Xena and Gabrielle travel into the woods near a local village where girls have been disappearing. Gabrielle tells a story about the vampire-like Bacchae and how they become soul-less followers of Bacchus and can take any form. Suddenly Joxer, chased by wolves, crosses their path, and he climbs a rock, while Xena pulls out her whip and cracks it until the wolves go away. Joxer has a message for Xena, and Xena pulls out... the head of Orpheus from a bag. Bacchus has taken Orpheus' body, because Orpheus' singing and playing puts his Bacchae followers to sleep. Xena has encountered Orpheus before; apparently he blames her for the death of his wife. However, he enlists Xena's help to stop Bacchus. They go to the village to get Orpheus' lyre so he can sing, but the lyre-keeper has been killed by Bacchae and the lyre stolen. Xena goes after the lyre, telling Gabrielle to watch Joxer and Orpheus. However, Gabrielle is lured outside to where strange music and dancing is taking place, and Gabrielle ends up dancing between two women in black, as if she is under some kind of spell. Joxer goes down and drags Gabrielle away, claiming the two women are Bacchae. Xena, meanwhile, has found the two Bacchae with the lyre and fought them, but they manage to get away. Xena has blood on her neck, though, and Joxer thinks she has been bitten. They all go to find Bacchus in his hidden chambers, but first they must go to a graveyard to get bones of Dryads to put into the hearts of the Bacchae, for this is the only way to kill them. Dryads--skeleton-like harpies--attack and Xena kills a few and gets their bones. But, Gabrielle turns around to reveal she has become a Bacchae! Xena tries to talk to her but Gabrielle is under Bacchus' spell now; Xena follows Gabrielle into the caverns, and Orpheus, who is still just a "head" that Joxer is carrying around, tells Joxer that he may have to kill Xena, because Xena's friendship with Gabrielle has blinded her to the purpose of killing Bacchus. Xena gets to the heart of the chamber, and stops Gabrielle from drinking blood; Joxer gets the lyre and plays something and Orpheus sings, which puts the Bacchae to sleep for a minute; Xena climbs up, fights Bacchus, stabs him with a Dryad bone. However, he doesn't die. He tells Xena that only a Bacchae can kill him, and he orders Gabrielle to turn Xena into one of them. And Gabrielle flies up to where Xena is, and Xena says, "go on Gabrielle, do it" and then Gabrielle bites Xena in the neck, and Xena becomes a Bacchae too; however, she manages to stab Bacchus in the heart with a Dryad bone and then Xena, Gabrielle, and the other women turn back to normal, and Orpheus gets his body back. At the end, Joxer wants to go with Xena and Gabrielle, but Gabrielle says they are going after Medusa, with the hair of snakes, and Joxer bows out. Gabrielle tells Xena that "you almost died for me. I'd like to do something to repay you" and Xena looks at the retreating Joxer and says, "I think you just did." Memorable quotes *'Gabrielle: '''You know you almost died trying to save me, I really wanna do something to thank you. *'Joxer: Farwell my warrior chums! *Xena:''' you just did Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Matthew Chamberlain as Orpheus * Anthony Ray Parker as Bacchus * Kym Krystaly as Bacchae #1 * Daniel Parker as Thief #1 * David Goodwin as Thief #2 Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes * When Gabrielle and Xena are at the village, Gabrielle hears a girl screaming and then she goes to investigate. When Gabrielle is crossing the courtyard, sitting on the ground is a small propane tank. Disclaimer * No Bloodsucking Bacchae were harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, a few Dryads lost their heads. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2